Vietnamese Special Forces/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Special Forces Group (by Omnicube1) Dac Cong: Special Forces Group: Five Dac Cong specialists patrol the crowded the streets of Ho Chi Minh City. They have received orders to prevent and protect Vietnamese citizens from a rumored airborne attack. A plane flies above and five Special Forces Group members jump out and soar towards their target. Simultaneously, all five airborne troops deploy their parachutes. The grounded Dac Cong see the Japanese paratroopers head toward the city. They order all citizens to flee and find cover. Civilians are running all across town, screaming in terror. The squad leader of the Dac Cong order his men to fire their weapons at the Special Forces Group attackers. A round from the squad leader's AK-74 carves through a paratrooper's neck. The Group members return fire before they land. The leader of the paratroopers is the first to remove his pack holding the parachute and fires his Howa Type 89. He strikes a Dac Cong specialist. The other paratroopers land and jump for cover. Two Dac Cong members rush forward, both firing PP-19 Bizons. Several Japanese soldiers pop up from cover and fire their Minebea PM-9s at them. One Vietnamese charger is killed. But his comrade is able to mortally wound one of the enemy. The wounded soldier screams in agony. A Dac Cong member finishes him off with his CZ-52. The Vietnamese squad leader order for his troops to move forward as he provides covering fire. The Japanese squad leader carries out the same order. The chargers meet head on and bullets fly everywhere. One Dac Cong charger is struck in the neck but fires his AK-74 as he falls. He is able to neutralize a Special Forces Group member. The Dac Cong squad leader begins to charge forward with his CZ-52. The Japanese squad leader fires his USP-9 at the Dac Cong leader but misses. However, he ends up killing his subordinate. The Dac Cong squad leader is outraged and charges at a Special Forces Group member, kicks him over and fires three rounds into him. He then turns and fires the remaining rounds at the enemy squad leader. He is out of ammo and ducks for cover as the remaining Group member fires his sidearm. He crouches back to reload. The Dac Cong leader charges at his nemesis and performs Việt-Võ-Đạo. He punches his enemy in the chest and kicks him back. However, the Japanese squad leader is trained in Judo and sweeps the leg of the Dac Cong member. He falls over and the Judo specialist wraps his leg around the neck of the Vietnamese squad leader. He begins to lose consciousness but he throws his head back to "headbutt" the Japanese soldier's groin. He lets go and then the Việt-Võ-Đạo specialist grabs the Group squad leader and makes him stand upright. The Vietnamese soldier shouts, "Dứng lên!" (Stand up!) The Japanese soldier is dazed and his assailant jumps up and performs a scissor-king, snapping the neck of his victim. Winner: Dac Cong Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Dac Cong won due to being more experienced, having taken down American spec ops operating in Vietnam. As a result, their superior training won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. MACV-SOG (by Sith Venator) No battle written WINNER: MACV-SOG Expert's Opinion This was quite a close battle, but the MACV-SOG came out on top due to a combination of better weaponry and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage